jimbo goes to the beach!
by xXlonelymom666Xx
Summary: A mature story about friendship, family, and hot uncensored bdsm. (Inspired by Martin Luther King Jr.)


(Chapter 1) BETRAYEL!

my name is Ruby Bloodless adn one day i was walking downtown wen all of the suden a evil overlord came downtown and kidnaped all of the everyone and took them 2 his evil lare in space where he lives in space on

the planet EVIL ZIBZAR! The evil overlord came back just 2 tell me his name and his name was AIDEN IGNITION! he said he wanted 2 kidnapped all the people so he could harness theyre ennergy to fuel his

rocket laser canon sword that blows up the universe every time he slices. NOOOOOOOOO said Ruby Bloodless as he went to the store and bought the legen-dairy swoard MERMAID FRENDSHIP BLADE OF TRUTH and then

he sliced AIDEN IGNITION in the face and gave him a scar across his left eyeball and he couldn't see through it anymore because it was had a scar all over it. he fled back 2 the planet in space EVIL ZIBZAR

2 go fuel his rocket laser canon sword that blows up the universe every time he slices and got angry because he had a scar over his right eye ball now from that sword slice from Ruby Bloodless he got.

Ruby Bloodless has a friend and her name is IVY ARCHER (who isn't actually an archer she uses a giant huge big axe bigger than the everything) and she betrayed him and hit him in the face and knock knocked him

out unconchiss. muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha she said and teleported to EVIL ZIBZAR to be a bad guy with Aiden Ignition. Aiden Ignition said I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP I WORK ALONE

AND I'M A LONE WOLF BECAUSE OF THE INCIDENT WITH MY BROTHER SCROOGE MCDUCK...

(Chapter 2) THE INCIDENT WITH MY KAWAII BROTHER SCROOGE MCDUCK :3

(BACKSTORY TIEM ROFLMAO XDD!)

Aiden Ignition and his kawaii brother Scrooge Mcduck were one day walking downtown on EVIL ZIBZAR when all of a sudden a meteor fell on Scrooge Mcduck and Scrooge Mcduck died and Aiden Ignition swore

never 2 work with anyone again because he doesn't need anybody's help and he works alone and he is a lone wolf so he went to the evil temple of time and pulled out the rocket laser canon sword that

blows up the universe every time he slices. Also on the meteor there were Minions from the movie despicable me and they turned everybody on the planet EVIL ZIBZAR into minions and they stabbed their pope

then the minions all became the new popes. Aiden Ignition did do no care about the minions that became popes because he cared 2 much about revenge against the death of his kawaii brother Scrooge Mcduck.

(Chapter 3) WHAT THE FREG

when Ruby Bloodless woke up from being knocked unconhiss by Ivy Archer (who isn't actually an archer) he said WHAT THE FREG because he was in HELL! He killed everyone in hell including the devil and

he went to EVIL ZIBZAR that was overun by pope minions who said NO YOU CAN'T COME HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE UNCLEAN BECAUSE YOU WERE IN HELL AND KILLED ALL OF EVERYBODY IN HELL. Ruby Bloodless said SCREW YOU

POPES and punched all of them with his round house kicks until he met the giant boss minion pope who ate Ruby Bloodless. HAHAHAHA NOW I ATE YOU AND YOU GONNA DIE FROM ALL MY BODY. Ruby Bloodless dug a hole

through the giant minion popes eyeball hole and left. AND THEN HE RAN INTO HIS FRIEND THAT BETRRAYED HIM...IVY ARCHER!(who isn't actually an archer). Why did u betray me he said? And then she said

because theres an evil minion pope inside me who controls my soul and makes it evil and the only way to fix it is to kill me. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO said Ruby Bloodless but he did it anyway and killed her

with his legen-dairy sword MERMAID FRIENDSHIP BLADE OF TRUTH. with her last dying words she said SEEK THE KEEPER OF THE SWAMP AND HE CAN TELL U HOW TO BRING BACK 2 LIFE SCROOGE MCDUCK SO AIDEN IGNITION

CAN BE A GOOD GUY AGAIN

(Chapter 4) HOLY SWAMP OF GOD

and then i went to the swamp and then i saw the keeper of the swamp THE HOLY ANGEL LORD SHREK who i asked 2 bring back to life Scrooge Mcduck and he was all like YA MAN I CAN DO THAT FOR MY LITTLE HOMIE

IN EXCHANGE FOR A SONG. so me and my band (i have a band btw! :3) MORTALITY MOON STONE we all got together and played the best song ever made so good that it made the heavens cry and the earth cry

and the sky cry and everything cried because the song was so good and THE HOLY ANGEL LORD SHREK brought back to life Scrooge Mcduck who was all like WE HAVE TO GO STOP MY BROTHER FROM BEING EVIL AND

SAVE ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HE KIDNAPED FROM DOWNTOWN THIS MORNING! ok i said.

(Chapter 5) AND THEN EVERTHING WAS ALL GOOD

we went to EVIL ZIBZAR and gave Scrooge Mcduck to Aiden Ignition who said thanks and said he wouldn't slice his sword that blows up the universe and he returned all the people to downtown and said sorry

and we said IT'S OKAY YOU WERE JUST MAD ABOUT BECAUSE SCROOGE MCDUCK WAS DEAD HAHAHAHAHAHA and we all went to home and celebrated but WE DIDN'T REALIZE HOME HAD BEEN TAKEN OVER BY EVIL POPE MINIONS but

then they said it was just a prank and we all laughed.

I GUESS EVERYTHING ARE GONNA BE OKAY exclaimed Ruby Bloodless

The End.

2 be continyou'd?!


End file.
